1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid purification with isolation chambers and, more particularly, to feeding the output of an internal combustion engine through an ozone injector, catalytic media, isolation chambers, a dynamic mixing zone, additional isolation chambers and additional catalytic media for purification of the air.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the field of air treatment, great efforts are continuously being made to reduce the quantity and concentration of pollutants found in air being discharged into the atmosphere. This is evidenced by more and stricter governmental regulations and requirements relating to air treatment processes and discharges. The quantities of air requiring treatment are constantly and rapidly increasing. Concurrently, the levels of contaminants found within discharged air from a wide variety of sources must be reduced to increasingly lower limits as mandated by governmental regulations.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to improving methods and apparatus for the purifying of air. It is particularly adapted for use in association with the output of internal combustion engines. It is, however, applicable to any fluid, liquid or gas. It is safe, convenient and economical.
As illustrated by the large number of commercial devices and background patents, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve methods and apparatus for purifying air. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the known and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements and method steps arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.
Another object of this invention is to intermix ozone and a fluid to be cleaned through a combination of isolation chambers and a dynamic mixer.
Another object of this invention is to clean air through its passage through catalytic media preceded by ozone injection.
Another object of the invention is to reduce automotive emissions for cleaning the atmosphere.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for the cleaning of fluid moving along a path of travel comprising a first container having a longitudinal axis, the container having an input end for the receipt of the fluid to be purified, an output end for the discharge of the cleaned fluid and sequential zones therebetween; an input zone within the container located adjacent to the input end with an ozone injector operatively associated with the input end followed by first isolation chambers in the input zone for the passage therethrough of ozone and air being cleaned, the first isolation chambers having fins defining channels located along the axis of the container; an output zone within the container located adjacent to the output end, the output zone including second isolation chambers for the passage therethrough of ozone and fluid being cleaned, the second isolation chambers having fins defining channels located along the axis of the container; and a dynamic mixing zone with mechanisms between the input and output zones for intermixing the ozone and fluid flowing therethrough.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to merely be illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner of modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.